Clicking sound-generating mechanisms for toys are generally known. For example, as disclosed in UK Patent Application No. 8431602 published under Publication No. 2151495, one form of a clicking sound-generating mechanism is provided by a resilient finger-like member and a cog wheel which is, upon rotation, momentarily engageable with the finger-like member to produce a clicking sound. Certain other clicking sound-generating mechanisms are disclosed in UK Patent No. 1373205 and UK Patent Application No. 8138187 published under Publication No. 2091570.